A new Terror
by Spartan5271
Summary: After all of the past events, the Guardians became families and were at peace, or so they thought… When an old enemy escapes his prison, he takes the Guardians children! Rated T for violence. (JackxElsa, KristoffxAnna, MeridaxHiccup, RapunzelxEugene"Flynn)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Spartan here, just wanted to let everyone know that if you have not read A new Guardian, this book will be a bit confusing. Just a tip. Oh and thank you all for reading my books.

Love to all

Spartan


	2. Chapter (1)

Jack

We awoke to our daughter jumping on our bed.

"It's time! It's time!" She yelled.

"Ok, Elise. We're up." Elsa said tiredly. (FYI: Jack and Elsa's child: Elise, Kristoff and Anna's child: Ana, Merida and Hiccup's kids: Eleanor and Olaf, Rapunzel's and Flynn's child: Flynn)

"When are we going?!" Our dear energetic child asked.

"When we are ready." I said groaning.

An hour later

"Ok, ready?" I asked.

"Ready!" Elise yelled.

I pulled out a snow globe and whispered, "North's Workshop." I smashed it to the floor and the portal was opened.

When we walked through, we saw all of our old friends. They were socializing and when they saw us they were full of joy.

"Hey everyone." I said.

"Jack, Elsa, and Elise! Velcome back, it has been long time, no?" North said joyfully.

"Too long, North. How are you guys?" Elsa asked.

"We're fine, Flynn has been stealing a lot of items though. Hiccup said that Olaf had just tamed his first dragon. Anna said that Ana is nice to everyone." Rapunzel's said, twirling her hair.

I saw Elise was having fun with all of the kids and we adults were talking.

Later that night

We enjoyed a fantastic feast and North told the great story of our first battle with Pitch. We were in the Globe Room as we have done for the past 8 years to wait to see if Mannie would come to speak.

"I have a feeling he'll come this time." Elise said to Ana.

"I hope he does." Ana said.

Suddenly the moon grew bright and Mannie arrived.

North

"Mannie, vhat is vrong? You seem frightened." I said curiously.

"Guardians, it is not safe anymore. Pitch has escaped his imprisonment." Mannie said.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Plan for attacks. He has the Gem of Darkness, so he is more powerful than he was before, and will stop at nothing until you are all dead. Jack use this if something ever occurs, I will come." He said floating over to Jack.

"I must go." He said and disappeared.

Elsa

"Let's get the kids to bed." I said nervously. Our greatest fear has come true, Pitch has escaped the star and will want to have his revenge.

"Mom, who's Pitch?" Elise asked me.

"No one, an old enemy of ours, nothing to worry about." I lied to her.

When we all said goodnight, we had a discussion on what to do. After an hour of arguing different ideas, Rapunzel said,"I'm going to check on Flynn be right back."

Fifteen minutes later, we heard a scream.


	3. Chapter 2

Rapunzel

I went into the kids' room to see Pitch with nightmares all around him. He then caressed Elise's face and cracked a smile.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked angrily, with a hint of fear.

"I'm here to have my revenge." He said as he levitated Elise into the air.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I yelled at the top of my breath, hoping to get the others' attention.

Before I could hit him, I found myself smashed into a wall, beginning to pass out. I could barely see that he had all of the kids in the air and a portal appeared. He said something to me I couldn't describe before I passed out. I awoke to see everyone in the room making sure I was alright.

"What happened?" Elsa asked me.

"Pitch…took the kids…tried to stop him." I said, tears in my eyes.

Pitch

When the kids awoke they were terrified to see me. My plan was going along perfectly.

"My how you all look like your pathetic parents." I grinned.

"Shut up!" The girl that looked like Jack's stupid girlfriend said.

"Oh you'll pay for insulting me." I said with a grin.

I swung my arm and she was smashed against the wall, crying.

"I offer you this one decision, join me and I won't hurt you or I hurt you and force you to join me." I said with a smile.

"N-no!" Said the girl.

"Oh, this will be a joy." I said with a bigger grin.


	4. Chapter 3

A week later.

Elsa

"Anything?" I asked nervously.

"We have a lead on where he is. We have seen Nightmares going in and out of a cave, we believe that it is his lair." Kristoff said.

Suddenly the lights went out and the globe turned to glass. Inside of the glass showed Pitch smiling.

"Why hello, Guardians. I thought you would have tried to rescue your weak children, I guess you just don't care about them." He said with a laugh that was just pure evil.

"Where are they, Pitch!?" Jack screamed.

"You know Frost, you could have just asked to see them. Here they are." He said turning around. They all had been beaten up and unconscious except for Elise who was not there.

"And here's my new partner in crime." He said as he brought Elise up. She had pure black eyes and she had an evil look on her face.

"What did you do!?" I screamed.

"It's a new spell I've found, idiot. Now, be gone!" He said as the globe was clear again.

"We're going to that old lair! Now!" Rapunzel screamed.

We then bolted for the sleigh. The ride was short with the help of the portal.

When we got into the lair, was quiet. No one could hear a thing. When we got to Dark Globe Room, it turned into glass as well.

"Well why would you think that I would be there? Here's a hint, where I am is the darkest place there is. Now if you'll excuse me, Nightmares attack!" Pitch said before disappearing.

We then saw Nightmares all around us. The battle was intense and we barely made it back. We've been tricked…


	5. Chapter 4

Jack

"We were tricked!" I said punching the wall.

"Vhat happened?" North asked. (Sorry, I forgot to say that only Jack's group went)

"What place do you know that is darker than Pitch's lair?" I asked.

"Vhy?" He asked curiously.

"That's what Pitch said."

"He's at his old fortress near the entrance to Hell." Bunny said.

"We'll all need to go, it's too dangerous, there are too many Nightmares for you guys to fight." Tooth said.

Sandy nodded. He made images above his head showing all of us in one group.

I walked over to see my wife and friends. I gave them a smile and said,"Get ready, we're going on another adventure."

"Hopefully, ye won't die tis time." Merida said with a smile.

Jack

Having these guys and Elsa as a group was the best thing to happen to me. They were so caring and we all looked out for each other. We left early the next morning and when we got to the location, it looked like the mansion where Anna was tortured. It was infested with Nightmares and were all charging for us. We fought through and my group was dropped off near the closest entrance. We charged into the dungeon and saw two of the kids. It was Olaf and Flynn. They ran and hugged their parents before speaking.

"He and Elise took the others into the other room." Flynn said.

"You guys go, I'll heal these two." Rapunzel said.

We bolted to the other room and saw Ana, Mary, and Eleanor were in the corner crying. We ran to them and comforted them.

"He and Elise went to the rooftop!" Ana said hugging Anna.

"I'll go after her." I said.

"Be careful." Elsa said, joining her sister and niece.

When I got to the roof, Pitch was patting Elise on the head.

"Elise! Don't worry, your mom and I are here!" I said.

"What if I don't want to go?" She said. When she turned around, my heart sank. What I thought was a new trick Pitch had to mess with our minds was true, my daughter looked pure evil.

"I see that you like what I've done to Elise as I am as well quite pleased. Now, my child, I order you to kill that man!" He said, pointing at me.

In less than a second, Elise charged at me. It was easy to dodge her attacks, but she seemed to get faster, making it harder.

"Elise! It's me your father!" I tried to get her to snap out of it.

"Pitch is my dad!" She yelled as she was able to make a slice in my leg.

"No, Pitch was your kidnapper! Remember?!" I said, holding my bleeding leg.

I saw the rest of the Guardians arrive, but did not know what to do. I couldn't strike my own child.

Elsa

I saw our daughter attacking Jack. Why? Then I saw that Pitch was smiling across from us and we knew something was wrong. Elise then shot ice shards at Jack, but the ice had Nightmare Sand in them, that's when I discovered that she was possessed. She hit Jack head on and he collapsed to the floor.

"Finish him, my child!" Pitch said.

Before I could try to stop her, I heard Anna screaming,"Ana get back here!"

Ana had run over to her cousin.

(hey guys, thank you so much for everyone that has read my books and have reviewed, especially the ones that help me improve. This book is almost over, gonna finish it tomorrow. Sad tip: a death occurs ;_;) see you soon.)


	6. Chapter 5: a sacrifice

Ana

"Elise, please, come back to us! Don't you remember your parents and the Guardians?" I said with tears in my eyes.

I saw for a second her usual ice blue eyes, but they faded away quickly.

"Pitch is my only family member!" She said.

"No! It's me Ana, your cousin! We used to have snowball fights along with your dad Jack!" I said to a slightly confused Elise.

I saw her ice blue eyes but they were clouded by black mist. One more can do it.

"Elise finish Frost!" Pitch said.

"Yes father." She then shoved me aside and walked towards my uncle. She then shot a blast of ice and Nightmare Sand. After she shot it, she collapsed, because it may have been full power.

'I'm sorry everyone.' I said as I ran in front of my uncle.

It was quick and painful, but then I felt woozy and very tired.

"Ana! Stay with me!" Uncle Jack yelled.

The rest of our family and friends gathered around and cried. We knew she wouldn't make it, but we still huddled around her.

"I feel…tired and c-cold, mom." She said to Anna. She simply responded with more tears and more hugging. She then looked very pale and she shut her eyes.

"NO!" Everyone screamed.


	7. Chapter 6: justice

Jack

I suddenly remembered,

"Jack use this if something ever occurs, I will come."Mannie said.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a glowing white gem and smashed it to the ground. Suddenly, Mannie appeared out of thin air. That certainly got Pitch's attention.

"Brother."

"Mannie."

"You never will get it will you? No matter how hard you try, you will always fail. But now, you will have a nice visit with our uncle for a few centuries." Mannie said. He shot a ring around Pitch and became stuck. Bunny ran up to him angrier than ever before.

"You will pay for killing my niece." He said cracking his knuckles.

5 minutes later

"Now then, it is time for you to go, brother. Goodbye." Mannie said before making Pitch disappear. He walked over to Elise put his hand on her forehead, and when he pulled his hand back, he held a large amount of Nightmare Sand in his hand. He turned it into Golden Sand and once we put the sand back into her head, she woke up and looked to be cured. She saw Ana and cried.

"Ana, I'm so sorry!" She said to her now deceased cousin.

Mannie approached Ana and blew into her face. Yellow lights flew from her wound and when they left, the wound was healed and soon, she opened her eyes.

"Ana! I'm so sorry!" Elise said with tears shedding.

"It's okay, you weren't you. That's all." Ana said.

"You did right thing about Pitch, Mannie." North said.

"I know, I just did not want it to come to this. But now the world is safe. I must go farewell." He said before fading away.

"So, how did you like your first real visit from Mannie kids?" I asked.

My response was all of them saying,"More than I hoped for."

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
